Mirror(s)
by Cabbyt
Summary: (AU) Alfred se ha quedado sin internet y ha ido a un grupo de apoyo para lidiar con su problema. Se confunde de cuarto y llega al que no es, pero encuentra una inesperada oportunidad de contar la historia de cómo su familia, Starbucks, galletas de chispitas, un horrendo collar entre otras cosas intervienen en su búsqueda. ¿De qué, exactamente?
1. Capítulo 1

**_Notas de Autor al final._**

* * *

 _Hola, mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, tengo 17 años y me gusta escuchar Zeldain Garden para dormir. Estaba jugando LMAO cuándo sucedió el accidente. Soy nivel 130, pero no es por alardear ni nada por el estilo.  
¿Qué? __Ah, se supone que tengo que contar algo ¿Acaso este no era el grupo de apoyo para gente sin internet? Bueno, mientras espero a que llegue te puedo contar una historia._

Recientemente me había mudado a la ciudad, pero no a la parte genial llena de movimiento y luces, sino a la parte dónde lo más raro que pasaba era que el vecino salía corriendo mientras se echaba agua bendita para ''Refrescar el espíritu'' .Eso, y que mi hermano menor se uniera a las niñas exploradoras, pero eso es algo que abarcaré más tarde. Me mudaba junto a mi madre, mi hermano y mi perrito Soufflé (No, no. No es un híbrido, así se llama) La tarde era muy calurosa y lo único que podíamos hacer era sentarnos en la entrada mirando cómo los señores de la mudanza ayudaban a mamá a meter las cosas y a subirlas por las escaleras, Soufflé los hacía caer cada dos por tres. Ninguno de nosotros quería mover un solo dedo, lo cual me impedía comunicarme con mi hermano. Ok, quizá ahora pienses ''Qué borde eres, Alfred, ni para hablar con tu hermano te mueves'' Pues ese es el punto, mi hermano era sordomudo, y creo que ya sabes lo que tengo que hacer para que me entienda fluidamente en vez de ponerlo a leerme los labios.

—Alfred, dile a Matthew que entre para tomar algo — ¿Lo había mencionado antes? Mi madre ni se molestó en aprender lenguaje de señas (Oh sí google, te dañé la diversión) Aunque no la culpo, la pobre no pasó mucho tiempo con nosotros en nuestra primera infancia, y cuándo lo hacía mi pobre hermanito parecía parte de la decoración. Pero este baby que lees aquí es taaaan buen hermano que lo aprendió por sí mismo gracias a los DVD's de la biblioteca. Debieron darme un premio por eso, pero una barra de chocolate no estuvo nada mal. En fin, golpeé a Mathew ligeramente en el hombro y cuando obtuve su atención le pasé el mensaje de mamá ¿Con qué me pagaron? Con un hermano que te levanta el dedo de en medio y se va sobándose el hombro, nenaza. Mamá me llamó para que entrara, y ganas no me faltaban de una buena coca-cola, pero preferí quedarme observando la fauna del lugar.

A quién engaño, sacudí fuertemente la cabeza y entré a la casa. Mamá ya me había servido la fría y negra bebida que mi garganta tanto deseaba, Mathew miraba televisión y tomaba té helado en el recién instalado sofá. Aún no teníamos cable, así que a lo mucho estaría viendo un partido de beisbol recontra-repetidísimo. Tomé mi vaso del capitán América y salí de nuevo a sentarme en el porche, un niño con una canasta pasaba cerca, pero de tanto en tanto se detenía en seco para hablar solo… Sí, esto sería interesante. Dicho niño miró a mi dirección y se acercó corriendo, alguien parecía gritarle para que cruzara la calle con cuidado, probablemente su hermano.

— ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Peter y soy miembro de los Scouts —Hizo un saludo militar al ver mi vaso del capi, el cual yo contesté con la misma seriedad, y luego continuó —Y me preguntaba si le gustaría comprarme una galleta para mi medalla de 'Joven comerciante'

— ¡Seguro! ¿Tienes de chispitas de colores? —Sólo tenía en mi bolsillo diez dólares para todo el fin de semana, pero Dios, las galletas caseras son la gloria. Además, las galletas con chispitas de colores son una buena alternativa para las con chocolate. Según mi doctor si sigo comiendo grasas me pondré gordo y no habrá dieta que valga y bla bla bla, no me importa mi doctor, si mi mamá me veía con un poco de chocolate me mataría. Peter asintió y me extendió una bolsa de plástico con cinco galletas de un tamaño considerable. —Serían cinco dólares, señor.

— No creo que llamarme señor sea adecuado —Contesté mientras sacaba el arrugado billete de mi bolsillo y se lo pasaba al niño —Creo que seremos vecinos, mi nombre es Alfred. Pero tú me caíste bien, me puedes decir Al.

— ¡Genial! —Peter me extendió el cambio y sonrió ampliamente —Mi tío vive a tres casas de aquí con los abuelos y ahora me estoy quedando con él los fines de semana. Te lo hubiera presentado, pero es gruñón y un poco tímido. (Y sieeempre presume de ser un caballero) Quizá por eso no tiene novia.

Reí un poco ante el último comentario, mi nuevo amigo sólo miraba a ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiese escuchado. Aquel sujeto sonaba cómo un cuarentón solitario, y ahora que lo pensaba, tenía un tío así. Nunca desde que tengo memoria le conocimos una pareja estable, y desgraciadamente sé el porqué. Peter me sacó de mis pensamientos momentáneos al despedirse sonoramente, tanto que juraría que Mathew lo escuchó…

Espero que mamá no se entere de que siquiera pensé en esa broma.

Peter entró a la que dijo que era su casa… Juraría que esa puerta se abrió sola, quizá eran brujos sus tíos y por eso eran solterones ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?

Ya empezaba a ponerse el sol y los mosquitos empezaban a picar, mejor subir a mi cuarto y ver si los de la mudanza habían sido tan amables de instalar mi cama antes de irse, pero antes un refill para acompañar las galletas era una parada obligatoria. Luego de llenar mi patriótico vaso de patriótica bebida, subí a mi nueva habitación para descubrir un montón de muebles y un colchón tirado en el suelo. Sobre ese colchón una notita con lo que parecía ser la caligrafía de Matt.

''Fuimos a comer pizza, le dije a mamá que no querías ir. Salimos por la puerta de atrás. xoxo''

Esta era su jodida venganza cada vez que medio le tocaba un cabello, se encargaba de alguna manera de dejarme sin comida. Cuándo le trato de decir a mamá, él me amenazaba con contarle que a los cinco años lo pisé tan fuerte para que hablara que terminó con el pie roto. Y no, yo no era gordo, era fuertecito. Él inventó que un auto le había pasado encima del pie y él no tuvo tiempo de quitarlo ¿Quién no le creería al pequeño Mathew? O más importante ¿Quién creería que once años después seguiría usando esa mentira cómo amenaza? Suspiré pesadamente y dejé el vaso del capi sobre una caja para enchufar el ventilador, la brisa se llevó un poco de mi frustración. Me tiré de espaldas sobre el colchón y abrí el paquete de galletas, su sabor cómo esperaba era glorioso.

' _Ahg, fuck it'_ Pensé de nuevo en aquella escena en la que Peter me hablaba de su tío. Curiosamente, yo lo imaginé cómo el mío, pero con las grandes cejas de mi distribuidor de galletas. A veces ese tipo me daba lástima, pensar que se quedaría solo el resto de su vida, pero luego se me pasaba cuándo recordaba que lo más probable era que yo terminara cómo él. Según mi madre un cincuenta-cincuenta, y por eso me animaba a usar el feo collar que mi padre me hizo antes de… Dejarnos por un largo rato, cómo le llamaba ella.

Mejor pensar en cosas positivas, cómo en que al día siguiente el oftalmólogo me diría que tenía un ojo de halcón y que no necesitaría lentes. Actitud positiva, Alfufu.

Y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba dormido con la mitad de mi cuarta galleta a medio masticar en mi boca.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! De verdad me emociona empezar esta nueva historia, pero por ahora no tengo Beta, así que tal vez sea un poco más difícil.**

 **O sea ¿Porqué escoger entre todo el año que tuviste para empezarla, la temporada de exámenes finales? No lo sé, no lo sé. Quizá me gusta trabajar bajo presión :3c .** **Antes de irme, les vuelvo a agradecer y a contarles que _Ni Axis Powers Hetalia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen._**

 **¡Hasta la vista, babus! -Cabbyt**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas de Autor al final.**

* * *

 _Bueno, gracias por dejarme venir aquí otra vez. El internet ahora no es un problema. Las prácticas del equipo han sido suspendidas por un tiempo. Al parecer, alguien decidió pintar el césped del campo fucsia y tirar escarcha encima… ¿Cómo así que eso no es lo que les interesa? Uh… Está bien, creo que puedo seguir contando la historia anterior, sólo tengo que recordar dónde me quedé._

En un abrir y cerrar de mis ojos ahora camuflados por unas gafas metálicas, que según mi abuelita me hacían ver más cómo un superhéroe, mis vacaciones de verano se fueron entre horas de jugar videojuegos con Matt, mirar el techo, arreglar la casa e ir de vez en cuando en autobús a visitar a mis viejos amigos. Ahora me esperaba una nueva escuela con gente totalmente desconocida que seguramente estaría encantada de descargar su frustración en el nuevo con collarcito raro colgando del cuello. Aunque bueno, no sé si la sorpresa fue para mí o para ellos al descubrir que a las pocas semanas ya tenía bromas internas con mis nuevos compañeros, e incluso con los otros miembros de mi nuevo equipo de fútbol americano.

¿Qué? En mi otra escuela hacía parte del equipo, y no es por presumir, pero era muy bueno. Tal vez si me hubiese quedado un poco más habría alcanzado a ser capitán. Aunque podía ir por lo mismo en aquel terreno inexplorado, sólo que obviamente el esfuerzo sería mayor. Tampoco era impopular, estar en el equipo te daba cierto estatus, y en cada clase o evento que teníamos trataba de hacer la mayor cantidad de contactos posible. Aunque eso terminara en mi casillero inundado de regalitos y cartas de amor. Me rompía el corazón no corresponder a ellas, pero yo era capaz de ver a esas chicas, verlas a los ojos, cómo sus manos temblaban al darme una carta o cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban al esconderme un presente. Entonces sabía que lo nuestro no duraría.

¡Jajaja! Me desvié del relato ¿no? Bueno, sólo me tomó un mes y algo encajar completamente en la sociedad estudiantil. Me hice amigo de todos muy rápido, y a los que no conocía procuraba darles una sonrisa cada vez que me los tropezaba en los pasillos o me quedaban mirando. Quizá se debía a que decidí no usar el horrendo collar a excepción de cuándo tenía a mi madre o alguien de la familia cerca. Anteriormente era muy raro verme sin él, aún antes de que pararan de molestarme por el mismo, pero ahora nadie que no fuera mi consanguíneo necesitaba saber de su existencia. En fin, en los almuerzos me sentaba con tres chicos del equipo que se habían ganado un apodo bastante curioso debido a las fechorías que habían hecho en años anteriores. También me sentaba con cinco chicos de Escandinavia, pero no lo hacía mucho, ya que generalmente cambiaban de tema muy rápido y no entendía cómo pasábamos de hablar de calificaciones a armas. Cuando por alguna razón llegaba tarde y no encontraba asiento en ningún lado, siempre me podía sentar con un grupo de animadoras (que se apretujaba en un banco con tal de darme asiento) y un japonés silencioso con el que, cuando no era perseguido por otras dos personas, podía tener una conversación placentera sobre diversos temas.

En cuanto a lo académico me sorprendió descubrir que el cambio de ambiente me afectaría tanto, pero pronto me recuperé del bajón de las primeras semanas. Aunque mis humanidades necesitaran pulirse un poco, era una pequeña victoria que necesitaba ser celebrada. No planeaba nada extravagante, sólo invitar al Bad Touch Trio (o sea, los ex-problemáticos) y a algunos del equipo a mi casa a jugar un poco de Halo y comer algo delicioso en cantidades. Básicamente, a relajarnos. Mi madre no tendría problema con eso, lo más seguro es que ni estuviera para ese momento. Entonces sería perfecto para lo que tenía planeado.

Pensaba en todo aquello a la hora del almuerzo, con una bandeja con comida en las manos mientras buscaba con la mirada la mesa que usualmente ocupábamos. Pero al encontrarla noté que estaba ocupada por otras personas, la mayoría chicas que buscaban hablar con ellos. Yo no era nadie para quitarlas de allí y sentarme, así que decidí avanzar en busca de un lugar libre. Caminé unos metros más hacia la mesa de los escandinavos, dónde todos parecían tener una conversación afable sin Lukas, un noruego al que a veces lo podía encontrar hablándole al aire, como en esa ocasión.

Suena un poco extraño, pero por una u otra razón cada uno viene de un país diferente de aquella región _(No Noruega, Escandinavia, Ambe_ r). Aunque en aquella escuela no es tan raro ver estudiantes de otros países, ya que el programa de nivelación es bueno. Además la mayoría de estudiantes ya están acostumbrados a tener que explicar y traducir las cosas mil veces a por lo menos una mano de estudiantes al año.

– _What's up, dudes?_ –dije al sentarme junto a Tino, un finlandés de ojos violetas que siempre trataba de mantener una sonrisa en el rostro. La mayoría sólo asintió con la cabeza para contestar mi saludo, pero sólo Mathias, el danés, me contestó verbalmente. Aproveché esto para sacar una conversación, ya que ni idea de que hablaban los otros tres. –¿Ahora con quién habla Lukas?

Mathias se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba un bocado de comida –No sé, según él es un duende que está visitando a su familia perdida. Si quieres le digo que te explique todo el cuento.

Sonaba interesante, pero necesitaría mi sueño esa noche. ¿Acaso le estaba siguiendo el juego? Quizá trataba de compensar el accidente del otro día, en el que aquel noruego le escuchó decir que en realidad nunca había visto al troll verde que al otro tanto le había costado fingir. Decidí ignorarlo y disfrutar de mi comida con una ligera conversación de las tácticas que debíamos usar para el siguiente juego. Y en un segundo ya el tema había cambiado a cómo lidiar con el pie de atleta. Y a los dos segundos en cómo la capitana del equipo de animadoras se había torcido el tobillo. En vez de tratar de seguirle el paso a la conversación, decidí terminar mi almuerzo e ir en busca de mi solitario amigo japonés con mi vaso de refresco cómo compañía. No fue muy difícil encontrarlo, y al igual que el noruego de la mesa que dejé, se encontraba hablando con el aire. Tal vez estaba practicando para una presentación, así que mi atención fue forzosamente dirigida a la mesa de las animadoras, que gracias a Dios estaba un poco menos concurrida.

 _Chicos, chicos. Por favor, eh… Sólo esperen a que termine mi merienda. ¿Fue Amanda la que compró las donas? Tienes que decirme dónde. ¿Hasta qué parte llegué?_

El día siguió su curso normal, yendo a los dos últimos periodos de clase antes de que la campana sonara. Gilbert se ofreció a darme un aventón hasta casa aprovechando que su padre estaba en la ciudad y lo podía ir a buscar. Al llegar no me recibió Soufflé, o bueno sí, pero acompañado de un niñito scout de cejas gruesas que al verme salió corriendo hacia mi dirección. Luego de hacer el saludo militar y esperar mi respuesta empezó a hablar a toda velocidad.

–¡Alfred! ¡Gracias a ti me dieron mi medalla! – Peter se quitó la cinta repleta de medallas para poner la más reciente a unos pocos centímetros de mi cara. Olvidé mencionar que aparte del CoD y mirar el techo había hecho más en las vacaciones, cómo ayudar a Peter con su medalla. Y con ayudar me refiero a comprarle galletas con todo el dinero que caía en mis manos.

–¡Me alegra oír eso! –Sonreí y pasé una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo. Generalmente esto le molestaba (hasta llegábamos a 'pelearnos' cuando lo hacía) pero esta vez se dejó hacer.

Las puntas de mis dedos se tropezaron con lo parecía una cuentilla, así que levanté el mechón de cabello para cerciorarme de que así era. Curioso, pregunté por qué se la había hecho.

–Mi tío se inventó un embrujo para la concentración y la disciplina, le echó un montón de cosas raras a un frasco y luego metió esa cosa en él. Eso pasó como una semana en la nevera y me lo amarró al cabello, pero yo le dije que era de niña y traté de quitármelo, pero la abuela me regañó y lo tengo que usar hasta que se me caiga. –Contó, encogiéndose de hombros al finalizar su relato. Al parecer era tan normal para él que en vez de haberme contado, no, confirmado que su familia era de brujos parecía que me narrara la historia de cómo le hicieron comer vegetales en la cena.

Al día siguiente fui a la iglesia y recé todo lo que me sabía, que no era mucho, pero seguro con eso no me crecería un sapo en la mano.

* * *

 **Se supone que debería estar estudiando para un examen... Y se cayó el internet... No sé cuándo volverá por completo.**

 **¿Sandías qué...?**  
 **Lo del frasco es una historia real. Una vez, de pequeñas, mis primas y yo tomamos unas pulseras de tela con cuentillas, les echamos un montón de cosas (Comida, tierra, hojas...) en un frasco, luego lo escondimos en la nevera y nos las pusimos pasada una semana. Pero a diferencia de Peter, nos las quitamos por el olorcito que pegaba cada vez que alguien se nos acercaba.**

 **¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! Si te gustó puedes dejarme un review, que no le hace daño a nadie. Y si no, también.  
Ah sí, ****_Ni Axis Powers Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen._**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notas de autor al final  
Advertencias: náuseas, falta de aire, lesiones. **

* * *

_Esta vez he traído yo las donas… Pero por alguna razón no puedo recordar el lugar ni el tipo que me atendió. Me ha atormentado todo el día pensar en esto._

 _Ah, olvídenlo, su nombre era…_

Unos días después de haber tocado la cuentilla de Peter, mi abuelita, que estaba de visita, me encontró en mi cuarto haciendo un ritual de purificación que vi en internet. No es que seamos muy creyentes, pero eso bastó para que cancelara todos mis planes forzosamente y me obligara a ir a la iglesia todas las tardes libres de esa semana. Las fiestas y mi celebración tendrían que esperar. Y lo peor era que Peter ya había vuelto con sus padres, o sea que mi fuente de chucherías (disculpa, galletas) me había abandonado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Bueno, hasta el fin de semana, pero para mí era mucho tiempo sin azúcar. Y podía comprar en la escuela, sí, pero al llegar a casa inmediatamente era despojado de todo aquello. Así, me di por vencido. En vez de tomar prestados un poco de los cereales azucarados de Matt comí los míos, recargados de fibra y acompañados de una manzana.

Y al llegar a la escuela compré unas papitas y un Snickers.

Disfrutaba de mi chocolate en clase de Aritmética, lo escondí estratégicamente en la manga de mi chaqueta para que no se notara mucho. No me gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero estábamos entrando en un nuevo tema y necesitaba la concentración y la relajación que estos manjares me brindaban. Hasta ese momento todo lo que se estaba explicando encajaba cómo las piezas de un rompecabezas en mi mente, relacionándolos con el tema anterior y… Ahí estaba de nuevo Gilbert lanzándome bolitas de papel.

Como que se le había vuelto una manía hacerlo, pero específicamente conmigo. Lo más probable era que como siempre le respondía, y creo ser el único que lo hacía, no se quedaba tan 'solo' vagando en la asignatura.

Me giré para verlo. Tenía una sonrisa juguetona, pero que también me indicaba que no estaba prestando ni un poco de atención a la clase. No sé como hacía, pero en los exámenes era capaz de rebasar hasta al más aplicado sin esfuerzo aparente. Lo vi reírse un par de segundos más, suficientes para que lanzara una bola de papel ensalivado hacia mi rostro, y que esta callera sobre mis lentes.

Con más indignación que asco me retiré los lentes y los limpié contra la tela de mi camisa, para luego acomodarlos en su posición original. Me giré despacio hacia mi escritorio y arranqué dos hojas, formando con un pedazo de la primera una bolita que le pegó directo en el ojo. Satisfecho, me reí por lo bajo y me volví de nuevo hacia el frente del salón, dispuesto a tragar el tema tal como lo hice con el dulce cuyo sabor aún bailaba en mi boca.

Cierto compañero insoportable se reía y se reía.

Aquella risa era más bien una combinación de un siseo atragantado. Cómo si una serpiente quisiera hablar con otra mientras termina de tragarse un ratón. Otro dato curioso, es tan irritante cuando va dirigida hacia ti que la puedes sentir plenamente rebotar contra tu tímpano. Al parecer el maestro había sentido sus consecuencias también, porque se volteó para señalarnos a mí y a Gilbert, y luego al reloj. A nadie más le importó y la clase siguió su rumbo. Las bolitas de papel no dejaban de caerme.

Cumpliendo con su silenciosa amenaza, al final de la clase de Aritmética tuve que soportar un regaño del profesor por pasar toda la clase en una guerra de bolitas de papel con Gilbert. Era común vernos en pequeñas peleas infantiles, pero esta vez la llamada de atención no fue suficiente y terminamos tirándonos hasta los zapatos. De verdad, me quedó un morado gigante por días. La cosa es que llegué tarde al almuerzo y la fila estaba más larga que la lista de chicas que, según mi amigo tira-zapatos, se quieren acostar con él.

El tiempo se me escapaba de las manos, y aún con el zapato mal puesto corrí hacia la máquina expendedora. Sólo llevaba conmigo unas pocas monedas y un billete grande que correspondía a mis gastos de todo el mes, entonces una lata de soda fue mi única opción. Seguro que en alguna de las mesas se apiadaban de esta pobre alma y le brindaban algo para saciarse.

Mientras esperaba en la corta fila, pude ver a Lukas llevando su bandeja, en la que había una salchicha a medio comer. Aún debía estar caliente, esperando a que yo la salvara de aquel destino que le esperaba en la basura. Sin importarme mi agujeta desamarrada, pegué una carrerilla hasta aquel chico de pelo platinado. No contaba con el típico sucio de turno que deja ''equis'' o ''ye'' basura tirada en el suelo, y al día de hoy no recuerdo exactamente con lo que me tropecé, simplemente que caí de bruces sobre lo que parecía una bandeja voladora llena de desperdicios.

¿Qué…?

La cabeza me daba vueltas y el sabor a hierro empezaba a llegar a mis labios, pero no venía de mi boca, sino de mi nariz. Varias personas se apresuraron a ayudarme, principalmente del equipo, pero el resto se quedaba mirando anonadado, como si la sangre fuese un líquido exclusivamente mío.

Unas manos que no veía y una voz que no lograba identificar del todo, o quizá a la que no había prestado atención, trataban de sacudirme con fuerza. Yo sólo me dedicaba a buscar el origen con la mirada, pero no lo hallaba. Al igual que la mano en mi pecho buscaba lo que yo tan neciamente me había quitado. Me levanté de un golpe, con una mano en la nariz y la otra extendida hacia adelante. Donde parecía no haber nada encontré la vaga sensación de lana, quizá un suéter.

— ¡Alfred! ¿Qué carajo se supone que estás haciendo? —La voz era la de Mathias, que venía con Gilbert. Despegué la mirada de aquel vacío aparente para fijarla en ellos, y al hacerlo me di cuenta que había estado arañando el lugar que la mayor parte de mi vida correspondió al horrendo collar.

—Uh… —De verdad no encontraba palabras para explicar mi situación sin parecer un salido. Inmediatamente bajé el brazo y me dejé llevar a la enfermería.

* * *

••

Al llegar a casa recibí un regaño de Matthew, que al verme con la nariz vendada, la camisa empapada de sangre y un moretón en el brazo se alarmó pensando que me había metido en alguna pelea. Mientras trataba de explicarle que me tropecé con un pedazo de basura, él no dejaba de mover las manos cómo loco, sólo podía entender ''idiota'' y ''pecho'

¿Pecho?

 ** _—_** _No entiendo a qué te refieres. Cálmate hermano–_ Tomé sus manos y le miré firmemente. Él suspiró y luego de unos momentos de examinar mi enderezada nariz me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiese a la cocina. Era inútil discutir, cuando uno de los dos no quiere hablar de un tema es mejor no presionar los botones, porque luego impide que hablemos de eso y de otras cosas por días. Afortunadamente la abuela ya se había ido a casa, porque ella parecía ser capaz de sacarle información a cualquiera que se tropezara.

Okey exagero un poco, pero las horas son largas cuando peleas con alguien que te importa.

A ambos nos gustaba tomar el almuerzo en casa. A mí porque al llegar me da hambre, y a Matt porque prefiere hacerlo así. Al no estar mamá teníamos que defendernos con comida congelada y pizzas. No me molestaba eso, pero podía observar que pasadas dos o tres semanas Matthew se cansaba y prefería que alguno de los dos cocinara. Esta era la segunda semana sin mamá, así que tomé la iniciativa de hacer algo bueno y le quité las hamburguesas de pollo congeladas a mi hermano para ponerlas sobre el mesón. Aún con hambre de muerte que traía por haberme saltado una comida decidí hacer algo bueno, aunque podía llenarme el estómago con las quejas que me estaba tragando.

— _¿Vas a cocinar?—_ Preguntó con una expresión que tenía más incredulidad que sorpresa.

— _Sí ¿O acaso no extrañas la cocina de tu bro? —_ A esto Matthew sólo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la mesa, que no estaba muy lejos.

Y bueno, luego de ponerme algo limpio hice hamburguesas. Pero con carne de verdad, o sea que la tuve que moler y todo. Matt no parecía muy hambriento, pero lo más probable era que lo estuviese escondiendo para no molestarme. Él siempre se comportaba de esa manera, tratando de no incomodar a los que le rodeaban aunque la mayoría de las veces el único agradecimiento fuese ignorarle. Un ejemplo es el caso de cuando nos quedamos con la hermana de mi padre, la tía Brenda, quién les hizo el favor a mis progenitores de vigilarnos mientras ellos iban a un crucero a yo-no-sé-dónde. Y para no hacer largo el cuento corto, en el parque de diversiones Matthew se desapareció. Yo no lo noté porque bueno, diez años y el cuerpo lleno de azúcar en un lugar así te hacen olvidar de todo. La tía Brenda sólo se sorprendió cuando salíamos del parque y las cuentas le decían que le sobraba dinero. Corrimos al punto de referencia (El auto) para ver si estaba allí, y lo encontramos con todo embarrado de jarabe de limón. Pero bueno, según él y la sonrisa que nos dio fue el mejor día de su vida. Aunque en la noche escuchara los pequeños hipidos del en ese entonces pequeño cuerpo que temblaba a mi lado.

En poco tiempo ya tenía los trozos de carne sazonados en el sartén, mientras sus camas hechas de pan, verduras y condimentos esperaban por ellas. Entonces recordé la salchicha a medio comer y el golpe tremendo que me di yendo por ella. Y luego lo que sentí luego de darme el golpe contra el suelo. Froté mi índice derecho contra el pulgar repetidas veces, como buscando recrear aquello.

No servía. No servía.

Se me escapaba y no podía hacer nada. Se me empezaba a acelerar la respiración, pero el pensamiento sólo me rondaba en la sensación de lana que percibí segundos después. Aquel pensamiento batallaba furiosamente con los latidos de mi corazón por ver quién ocupaba más espacio en mi mente. De nuevo mi mano derecha buscaba mi pecho para empezar a arañarlo, y la izquierda trataba de mantenerla extendida. No sé porque empecé a ver a las galletas de chispitas de Peter, o la mosca de turno que suele revolotear por mi habitación cada que me voy a dormir. Las piernas me temblaron y luego de algunos segundos de rodillas caí al suelo. _  
_  
Matthew llegó a mi lado, aterrorizado y sin saber qué hacer. Seguramente lo había alertado el olor a comida quemada.

La inevitable verdad me caía, la que había estado evitando y camuflando con el dolor físico en mi rostro. El pequeño monstruo que me comía el estómago y me subía hasta la garganta me pedía a gritos salir. Matthew me abrazó la cabeza mientras con su mano libre le enviaba un mensaje a alguien. Seguro a la tía Brenda. La lana ya no me preocupaba tanto cómo el ácido que me quemaba. Sin más aviso que una arcada expulsé todo aquello que guardaba en el estómago.

Y luego de eso, a parte de mi aliento, lo que me preocupaba era el regaño de mamá al enterarse de que me quité el collar. Y que de ese momento en adelante tendría que forzarme a mí mismo a usarlo.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!** **Mnhgg. No había podido tocar la lap sino hasta ahora. Pero aquí está ¡El tercer capítulo!  
** **Gracias a Miriam por ser algo así cómo una beta provisional,  
**

 **y de nuevo a las personitas que leen esto.  
**


End file.
